


Where we are not (Там, где нас нет)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: How does he stand it every time? How is it returned? Why doesn't he even look at Jenny, who is right next to him? So alive and real. Why doesn't he give up? Claudia tightens her lips to keep from voicing these empty questions. Cruel and stupid. No one needs them. Because they both know there's no other way.Как он выдерживает каждый раз? Как возвращается? Почему даже не смотрит на Дженни, которая совсем рядом. Такая живая и настоящая. Почему не сдается? Клаудия крепче сжимает губы, чтобы не озвучить эти пустые вопросы. Жестокие и глупые. Никому не нужные. Потому что они оба знают – по-другому просто невозможно.
Relationships: Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter
Kudos: 1





	Where we are not (Там, где нас нет)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Клаудия привычным движением садится на широкий подоконник, бросая печальный взгляд в синеющую даль, что постепенно подергивается мерцающей пеленой. Скоро она развернется беспощадным полотном, сотканным из света, заливая сиянием их укромный уголок. Растворяя в бездушном свечении его голубые глаза, всматривающиеся в ее тающий образ до последней секунды. Рассекая их до боли сцепленные пальцы. 

Ник осторожно приближается, опуская ладонь на ее колено, с молчаливым вопросом в глазах. От ощущения тепла его тела она вздрагивает и накрывает ладонь своей рукою, переплетая их пальцы. До сих пор не привычно видеть его, прикасаться, слышать его голос. Каждый раз так много и так мало! Клаудия слегка качает головой, разгоняя его тревогу, и придвигается ближе, опираясь спиной на грудь Каттера. 

Однако самой избавиться от тревоги не удается. Как он выдерживает каждый раз? Как возвращается? Почему даже не смотрит на Дженни, которая совсем рядом. Такая живая и настоящая. Почему не сдается? Клаудия крепче сжимает губы, чтобы не озвучить эти пустые вопросы. Жестокие и глупые. Никому не нужные. Потому что они оба знают – по-другому просто невозможно. 

Закрывая глаза, погружаясь в один и тот же странный сон, Каттер раз за разом будет перемещаться в эту залитую светом комнату, ловя обращенный навстречу встревоженный взгляд глаз цвета темного янтаря. Ночь там и всего несколько жалких минут здесь. Несколько бесценных минут для тех, кто отчаянно жаждет встречи. И она верит его словам - Ник во всем разберется, найдет выход, ведь это же Ник! До встречи с ним Клаудия даже не думала, что можно верить в кого-то столь сильно. Главное - держаться, несмотря на приступы накатывающей пустоты и безысходности, и ждать его прихода.

Клаудия хмыкает, и, словно в ответ на какие-то мысли, легкая улыбка скользит по губам.

\- Что? – профессор вопросительно вскидывает брови, не отрывая потускневшего взгляда от приближающейся волны аномалий.

\- Просто вдруг подумала. Одно маленькое неловкое движение за миллионы лет до нашего рождения: раздавленная бабочка или сломанная ветка безымянного кустарника, и вот мы здесь, связанные общей тоской. 

\- Клаудия…

\- Нет, подожди. Только подумай, Ник. До всего этого у нас была лишь пара поцелуев, симпатия, перерастающая во что-то большее, только зарождающиеся отношения. Если бы не эта бабочка мы могли бы расстаться через полгода, или не сойтись вовсе, или…

\- Или быть долго и счастливо вместе, лет до трехсот, - завершает ее мысль профессор, утыкаясь губами в плечо. – Таким был бы наш выбор. Я знаю.

\- Возможно, Ник. Вероятнее всего. 

Улыбка постепенно гаснет и рука Каттера крепче сжимает ее пальцы. Когда Браун оборачивается, отсветы от аномалии уже золотят его светлые волосы.

Почему она всегда тревожится? Почему не верит? Как ей вообще хватает сил не сойти с ума, дожидаясь его, даже не зная, удастся ли ему вновь пробиться? Почему не сдается? Ник никогда не осмелится спросить Клаудию об этом. Только не в те краткие минуты, когда ему, наконец, удается сжать ее в своих объятия, вдыхая такой родной аромат. Вбирая в себя ее образ до каждой черточки, до последней искорки в глазах. 

Пусть там, в другом мире его встретит другая женщина, похожая на нее как две капли воды. Даже теперь совершенно чужая. Не Клаудия Браун. И он улыбается искренне, по-настоящему счастливо лишь тогда, когда попадает сюда. В лимбо, чистилище, клетку-ловушку между аномалиями? Ник пока не знает куда именно, но выяснит. Он обязательно во всем разберется. 

Световая волна неотвратимо приближается, не запаздывая и не пропадая, не изменяя своих привычек. Поглощая вначале очертания большого витража, перед которым они застывают каждый раз. После медленно накрывает и их самих, пока на доли секунды не остаются существовать лишь сжатые до судорог ладони и плотный сумрак, пронизанный тишиной. 

При прощании – ни слезинки, ни тщетных просьб, ни разрывающих сердце признаний. Только теплота в глазах, растворяющихся в сияющих ломаных гранях аномалии, только спрятанная за улыбкой боль. Только надежда, что они увидятся вновь.

***

Какое-то время он лежит на диване, безучастным взглядом изучая потолок. После чего тяжело вздыхает и поднимается, одергивая измятую рубашку. Скользит взглядом по стене в поиске мирно тикающих часов. На каждом шагу в захламленной комнате можно наткнуться на хаотично разбросанные новые детали для модели карты аномалий.

Ник уже и не вспомнит, когда скатился до такого уровня жизни. После потери Клаудии? Предательства Хелен? Гибели Стивена? Вряд ли это имеет значение. 

На табурете, что служит одновременно и прикроватной тумбочкой, лежат вперемешку черновики и расчеты, мобильник, кружка с остывшим кофе и ее фотография. Совсем крохотная, заботливо склеенная из десятков кусочков, потертая и немного выцветшая. Самое дорогое, что у него осталось. 

Сегодня что-то идет не так. Этот день, хоть он еще не завершился, идет совсем не так, как должен был. Почему-то эта странная уверенность не оставляет Каттера с самого утра. Быть может, сегодня у него получится вновь изменить течение времени? Запрыгнуть в какую-то чудесным образом подходящую аномалию? Или, возможно, легким движением армейского ботинка по крыльям трепещущей бабочки его дражайшая экс-супруга сотрет из этой ветки бытия его, Ника Каттера? Неизвестно, непонятно. 

Однако отчего-то неизвестность впервые его не угнетает. Только немного щекочет память неуместный интерес. Каким же был ее последний день? Он мало что запомнил из него, совершенно тогда не догадываясь, что он станет переломным моментом в его жизни. Кажется, Клаудии нездоровилось. Болела голова? Да, точно, он припоминает что-то подобное. Как и мимолетное признание о кошмарах, что преследуют ее по ночам. Странно. Ник чувствует себя на удивление полным сил и решимости. Вот только не понятно для чего.

Хелен все-таки приходит, меняя линию его судьбы как и в прошлый раз, применив весь арсенал своих возможностей. От страстных речей о защите прекрасной планеты и жарких уверений в необходимости изменить прошлое до нелепых отговорок от причастности к смерти Стивена и пули в грудь. Так легко и эффективно, и вместе с тем столь непоправимо разбираться с проблемами умеет только она. Вот только Каттер и сам не понимает, почему подталкивает ее к финальному шагу своими неосторожными репликами. Возможно, потому что это действительно необходимо. Так будет правильно, как бы он это ни отрицал.

Когда его веки почти смыкаются, не в силах еще раз приподняться над обожженными едким дымом глазами, Ник все же видит мерцающие грани аномалии с размытыми очертаниями. Аномальными, как любит шутить Коннор. Как и у тех, что и раньше вели его к ней. На мгновение вместо удушливой горечи дыма профессор чувствует аромат корицы и кофе, пропитавший ее непослушные локоны. Видит робкую улыбку в обращенном на него взгляде. И сжимает в ладони пустоту, опаляющую сознание пониманием, что это просто конец и дальше уже не будет ничего. 

***

Клаудия не помнит, сколько она уже существует в этом странном состоянии между жизнью и смертью, в этой сотворенной усилием разума комнате на границе с пустотой. Комнате состоящей из одного лишь окна, бледного отражения того, перед которым Ник впервые ее поцеловал, да пары обрывков стен, утопающих размытыми границами в темнеющем небытие. Последнее воспоминание, которое она точно может отнести к своей жизни – Ник, скрывающийся за мерцающей пеленой аномалии. Все что после – слишком яркие, режущие пятна света, окутывающие словно кокон, да тянущее чувство обволакивающей тебя пустоты. 

Когда и как здесь впервые оказался Ник, она тоже не может вспомнить. В мире, где нет течения времени, слишком сложно определиться сколько ударов сердца раздается между встречами: только пара или несколько тысяч? Порой Клаудии даже кажется, что он пришел сюда сразу вслед за нею, удерживая ее на этой границе пустоты. Не позволяя исчезнуть вовсе? Давая шанс хоть на какое-то существование? Поступая как лучше? Она не знает. 

Те краткие минуты, когда Ник материализуется в несуществующей комнате, она не хочет тратить на выяснения обстоятельств произошедшего. Она хочет лишь немного быть, существовать, как бы мучительно больно потом ни было. Пока еще нужна ему, пока иначе просто невозможно. Ник – ее якорь, ее мука и спасение. И каждый раз, ощущая, как в сиянии аномалии растворятся его рука, крепко сжимающая ее ладонь, она надеется, что Каттер еще вернется.

Однако в этот раз девушка понимает – это их последняя встреча. Самая краткая и значимая. Их прощание, в котором Ник отчаянно всматривается в ее черты, и прекрасные голубые глаза столь ярко сверкают на перемазанном копотью лице. На темной ткани рубашки едва заметны пятна крови, очерчивающие аккуратную рану, но он словно не чувствует боли. 

Последняя попытка коснуться оборачивается лишь ощущением пустоты в ладони. Пустоты, что наконец побеждает, наваливаясь на нее свинцовым покрывалом. Безжалостная и пугающая, приносящая покой и освобождение. Развевающая по ветру вместе с обрывками старой фотографии в мире, где ее никогда и не было. 

***

Если бы кто-то спросил, то Каттер ни за что не признался бы, что за всеми этими сборами и рассуждениями о переходе сквозь аномалию он совершенно непрофессионально то и дело ускользал мыслями к своенравной шатенке, что сейчас так взволнованно переминалась с ноги на ногу чуть в стороне от аномалии. С самого утра она выглядела какой-то потерянной и не похожей сама на себя. 

Ему слишком сильно хотелось подойти к ней на глазах у всей этой толпы, привлечь к себе, и прошептать самые банальные на свете слова, уверяя в том, что все будет хорошо. И только Стивен, упорно избегающий компании Хелен и оттого все время отирающийся неподалеку, помогал прийти в себя и отвлечься. Сосредоточиться на работе, но, как оказывается, совсем ненадолго. 

\- Что будет, если она закроется пока ты там? 

\- Подожду пока снова откроется.

\- Думаю, нам пора, - Хелен скривилась и первой направилась в сторону сияющего портала. Не хватало еще любоваться этой тошнотворно-сладкой парочкой. Нет уж, увольте, она как-никак еще жена, пусть и немного без вести пропавшая.

\- Не уходи… Постой. – Клаудия уже даже не пыталась скрыть своего беспокойства, взволнованно вцепляясь в рукав его куртки. - Я думаю, что это ошибка. У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие по этому поводу.

\- Все будет хорошо. – Ее карие глаза смотрели на него столь встревоженно, что все сомнения по поводу взаимности симпатии, зародившиеся из-за ее утреннего подкола, исчезли, оставив на душе приятную теплоту. Теперь он просто обязан вернуться, чтобы продолжить то, что сам же и начал. - Скоро увидимся.

Однако это заверение отнюдь не утешает и под привычный треп Лестера о чем-то несущественном Клаудия решительно предпринимает последнюю попытку, чтобы удержать Ника от шага, который действительно считает большой ошибкой. Если и это не поможет, то она хотя бы не будет сожалеть о том, что не рискнула, всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

\- Вы думаете, я должен сказать речь? Что-то о том, что это долг каждого мужчины?

\- В другой раз.

Оставив не совсем довольного таким ответом начальника позади, Браун быстрым шагом преодолевает расстояние до аномалии и приникает к губам профессора так, словно только об этом и мечтала целый день. Возмущенно-ошарашенные возгласы «воу» со стороны коллег ее мало беспокоят, а когда Ник перехватывает инициативу, вовлекая ее в куда более страстный поцелуй, то и вовсе теряются на задворках сознания. И пусть теперь он только попробует не вернуться к ней!

\- Это было не очень профессионально, - резюмирует Лестер, всем своим видом излучая неодобрение.

\- К черту профессионализм!

Ник скрывается в портале с таким довольным видом, что ей хочется смеяться, несмотря на снедающее душу беспокойство. 

***

В какой-то момент сияющие линии портала чуть деформируются, мерцают с кратким промедлением, совершенно незаметным для человеческого взгляда. Краткий миг, равный разве что взмаху крыла бабочки, и аномалия вновь возвращается на круги своя без видимых перемен, раскрывая свои грани на территории нового мира. 

Ник и Хелен Каттер последними ступают во временной разрыв, следуя за военным отрядом.

Проходит несколько часов, безумно долгих и тягучих, прежде чем они, наконец, показываются на границе сияющего разрыва. Только Ник и Хелен. Слегка помятые, но живые и невредимые. Каттер, вышагнувший из разрыва первым, напряженно всматривается в толпу встречающих воспаленными от налетевшего песка глазами. Игнорируя все вопросы, пока не выискивает знакомый силуэт и не встречает робкую улыбку в обращенном на него взгляде.

\- Что произошло?! – опередив товарищей, интересуется Харт, с легкостью определяя по виду старого друга, что впереди их ждет целое море проблем. – Вы нашли аномалию?

\- Капитан Райан погиб. Все остальные тоже мертвы. 

Ник рывком стягивает с себя автомат и, не глядя, отбрасывает его куда-то в сторону. Печальный, осунувшийся, как будто разом повзрослевший. И Клаудия даже не понимает, кто из них делает первый шаг по направлению друг к другу. Уже сжимая ее в объятия, он едва различимо, словно для нее одной, поясняет:   
\- Случается и так, оттуда не всегда возвращаются. 

Клаудия чуть заметно кивает и крепче стискивает руки на его плечах. Не всегда и не все. И как бы это ни было эгоистично, но она рада, что в этот раз сия участь постигла не его. Впрочем, в отношении Хелен, что с недовольной миной появляется следом, буравя их взглядом, она такого сказать не может.

\- Что там было? – Чтобы отвлечься от негуманных порывов, поинтересовалась шатенка, все же отстраняясь от профессора, но в тоже время крепко стискивая ладонью его руку. – Все так плохо?

\- Не знаю. Возможно. – Каттер передернул плечами под аккомпанемент заверений Хелен о том, что она и не думала здесь оставаться. – Быть может мир, где нас просто нет. Мы не стали проверять.

\- Возможно оно и к лучшему.


End file.
